Asleep At Heaven's Gate
by RebeccaK6504
Summary: An accident spreads confusion between Callie and Arizona, testing their relationship and putting everybody at the hospital on edge. Will they pull through or will everything end in the blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys, I'm totally starting to love the whole Calzona thing and I think they're really great together, plus I love saying Calliope instead of Callie. Anyway, I had an idea for a story when I was watching One Tree Hill, it was the one where Quinn and Clay got shot and I couldn't help thinking what it would be like if that was Calliope and Arizona instead, like if they got shot. So here it is...if this goes well and people read and review hen I think I might do a sequel...Enjoy!**_

"There, Sofia is finally down and asleep so now I am all yours Callie" Arizona smiled as she walked back back into the room, "I swear, that girl is almost as stubborn as you are sometimes!"  
>"Well, at least you can get her to bed" Callie sighed as Arizona sat down and put her head on Callie's lap, "She'll barely just close her eyes for more than a second whenever I'm with her"<br>"Trust me, you'll totally get a hang of it soon" she promised, "Sometimes these things just take some time, I guess that it might just be easier since I work with these types of little people everyday"  
>"Yeah, well...whatever. So anyway, what we watching now?"<br>"Anything but a show with pretend talking bears that only Sofia can seem to understand" Arizona replied before handing the remote control to her wife and pouting, "Can you change it please?"  
>Callie laughed and took it. The pair sat in silence for a minute or two before Callie finally settled on a movie that she knew that Arizona really loved and that she herself loved too. Luckily it was just about to start.<p>

After a while, she began to notice that Arizona wasn't laughing at the parts of the film that she usually would. Callie shook her lightly and began to talk quietly to her, trying to wake her up.  
>"Hey" she said and Arizona' eyes began to flutter open, "You're falling asleep, you should probably go to bed"<br>"Hmm, I like it here Calliope" Arizona smiled and put her head back down onto Callie's lap.  
>"I like it here to but you're like a rock when you sleep and you're too long to carry"<br>"You're mean" she replied but after she saw Callie's face she caved and let out a big, over exaggerated sigh, "Fine! But you're coming with me"

Callie was woken by the sound of a baby crying, her baby, well it was Arizona's baby too. Giving Callie the right to wake her up and get her to make Sofia get back to sleep, after all she did have a good enough reason in her own eyes.  
>"Before you ask...no!" Arizona spoke obviously aware of what her wife was thinking, "Come on Calliope, after all, you do need the practice"<br>"Sometimes you can be so...eugh" Callie groaned and flung the covers off, deliberately trying to take them off of Arizona too, a mini revenge plot.

Callie rubbed her eyes as she walked out of the bedroom door, shivering slightly when her feet met the cold wooden floor. To her surprise, when she looked around, the first thing she spotted was how the front door was lying wide open. Callie supposed it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she was still half asleep so it was possible. She just kept walking into the baby's bedroom where the crying just seemed to be getting louder much to her dismay. "Sometimes I wonder if you hate us Sofia" she joked as she walked through the door, not looking up properly, "Or maybe you just enjoy how everything looks first thing in the morning?"  
>As soon as she was in the room, the crying went quiet and she smiled. Callie looked up, ready to lift Sofia out of her cot but instead she was met with the gaze of somebody who shared a striking resemblance to someone that she had once known. Before Callie could say something, do anything, everything went dark.<p>

Arizona woke practically a second after she had just gotten back to sleep, woken with a bang, a big bang at that. Well, that and the fact that Sofia was crying hard again. She laughed a little bit to herself, imagining what silly thing her Calliope might have done now. Maybe she should have gone and taken care of the baby and just have left Callie in bed instead, let her practice the next night with Sofia.  
>"You alright in there Cal?" Arizona smiled waiting for a response or for her wife to walk back through the bedroom door in defeat, holding the baby in her arms but there wasn't another sound, with the exception of Sofia, "Callie, are you okay?"<br>Arizona got up quietly, shivering slightly at the feeling of the cold floor on her feet when she left the room on the way to the nursery. Unlike Callie, she didn't notice the busted door and how it lay open to the world previously unknown to them. Just as Arizona was about to say something, she turned the corner into Sofia's room but her sight was drawn to the figure lying on the floor. Gasping, her head shot up, Arizona had been in a situation like this with Callie before and she really didn't want to go through that again. She immediately saw someone, just a figure in the the shadows and she didn't get a proper look. She wouldn't even get the chance to find out because everything faded quickly.

_**Hope you like this so far, please please please review this story because it would mean a lot.**_ _**Next Time - FLASHBACKS, REVELATIONS AND MAJOR CONFUSION...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2. Hope you like it.**

"CALLIE!" Arizona shouted jumping out of bed and ran into the nursery.

"What is it?" the Latina replied, clueless to what was happening. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, are you okay?" she asked and Callie nodded. "Sorry, I thought I heard a bang and I…Never mind, it must have just have been a bad dream. You're okay though?"

"I'm fine. We're both fine," Callie smiled. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

Arizona nodded. It must just have been her imagination or she had a bad dream or something. She could have sworn that she had heard a bang, a gunshot or something. It didn't matter, she was just tired.

* * *

><p>"Do you have Sofia tonight," Lexie asked and Mark shrugged quickly.<p>

"I was supposed to get her this morning but I got called in for an emergency…I texted Blondie a while ago to say that I had a hot night planned with my amazing, sexy girlfriend and I couldn't take her tonight either so I'll take her out to the park tomorrow," he replied, pulling the brunette in for a long kiss.

"Callie and…Arizona won't…mind will they?"

"Nah, they own me anyway. I'll go over later after my shift and check in on them."

* * *

><p>The sun was shining through the window, onto the thin white sheet that was covering their bodies. Both of them were asleep, neither remotely worried about having to get up.<p>

Suddenly though, the bright blue eyes of the blonde haired woman flickered open slowly, trying to adjust to the light. She groaned impatiently, scrunching her face up as the light stung her eyes. Turning her head, Arizona looked round at the sleeping figure of her wife. How did she get so lucky? She could have lay there for hours and hours just looking at Callie, and she would have given it a good try had the Latina not woken up abruptly.

"You were watching me sleep weren't you?" Callie smiled, stretching her arms out as far as they could reach.

"Can you blame me? My wife is pretty damn hot."

"Oh _your_ wife? Glad I have a title now and no, I can't blame you. I am pretty awesome," Callie replied, pulling the blonde in for a kiss.

"_Super awesome_," Arizona corrected her before closing her eyes and sinking into Callie.

"You're not so bad yourself," she smiled again, wrapping her arms round the smaller woman.

They lay like that for almost an hour, though it felt like only a few minutes, just talking. Callie was on the verge of sleep again, her brown eyes barely open as she tried to keep up conversation. Arizona was the same. They were just so comfortable together and they could have lay like that forever. Though, all good things have to come to an end eventually and that happened as Arizona's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly.

"SHIT!"

"What is it?" Callie asked her wife, panicking.

"We haven't checked on Sofia," Arizona replied, raising a hand to her forehead, reading to jump out of bed. Callie quickly stopped her, putting her hand on Arizona's arm.

"It's fine, Mark was supposed to come get her today so he's probably just came while we were asleep."

Arizona let out a deep sigh but continued on her way, speaking while she put some clothes on, "I'm going to go make us some breakfast, coffee?"

"Please. I'm happy just watching my gorgeous wife get dressed though." Callie replied as Arizona pulled on a pair of dark jeans.

"Hmm, why don't you just put some clothes on too and we'll go eat. As much as I like seeing you naked that is." she said as Callie lazily rolled out of bed and walked to their dresser.

"Callie?"

"What's up?"

Arizona turned around to face the brunette and curious about the silence, Callie turned too, putting on her bra.

All of a sudden everything seemed to go in slow motion. Callie was speechless at the sight she had turned round to; Arizona was clutching the left side of her chest and as she looked towards it Callie could see the blood pouring from her wife's body. It was all over her white t-shirt, all over her hand.

"Callie what's happening?" Arizona panicked, her mouth dropping as she say the same thing happening to the brunette.

Callie looked down, seeing the exact same thing though lower at her stomach.

"It wasn't a dream." Arizona whispered.

**Well, I haven't updated in a while have I? That's a stupid question, you know I haven't. I hope you like this chapter and in case you're a bit confused it will become clearer in the next few chapters. *Spoiler Alert* What did you think about Arizona losing her leg in season 9, major plot twist. I feel quite sorry for Callie though. Hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE review and I'll update quicker. Feel free to read some of my other stories and review them too and I might just give you a lovely big Christmas present to enjoy :D**


End file.
